Bats n Wondy Smutabet: F is for
by Sinister Scribe
Summary: ...flight. Batman has been imbued with Superman's powers (don't ask, it's Tuesday again) and is freaking out about it a little. Wonder Woman goes to him to comfort him and takes her role as BFF very seriously...still, who is she to complain if there's benefits. Rate for my usual smut and vulgarity. The clue is kind of in the name :D


Here we are with the next installment :D

This one actually made me laugh quite a lot once i'd finished it.

Hope you guys enjoy it too as it's a little longer than i would usually do.

...

That's what SHE said...

**Flight**

Batman hovered over the planet and brooded quietly to himself.

And it was quiet, up there in the stratosphere. The air was thin and unbelievably cold. The entire planet was spread beneath him, turning almost imperceptibly slowly. Oceans of stunning blue and continents spread like rumpled blankets of green, yellow, bronze and gold. Clouds meandering like candyfloss over the glowing bubble of the atmosphere.

He looked down to see his booted feet hanging over nothing.

He was flying. He almost laughed at that. He had dreamed of flying when he was younger. Much younger, when he'd still had pleasant dreams. Of skimming the clouds like fluff and chasing lightning.

Not that what he was doing could technically be called flying. The void of space tugged at him almost as equally as the immovable attraction of gravity to the planet below.

His body just seemed to be calibrating his now vast energies into cancelling out the forces and staying exactly where he was.

He hovered over the very cusp of nightfall, watching the dusk roll over the Earth. Countries as small as in a child's drawing darkening and then blinking to life in seas of sparkling lights as the cities flared into being. Visible in the night when they weren't in the day.

He took the pulse of the planet and tried to match his own pounding heart to it.

How did Clark manage this?

Batman sucked in an acrid breath of scant oxygen that he didn't really need and tried to calm himself.

All this power. He felt it singing in his veins, could feel his entire being throb with the latent miasma of intense strength that simmered just beneath the surface. He felt the individual currents of the wind beneath him, muted by the miles of distance beneath him. He could feel the planet.

He could hear individual cities in a constant murmur, listened to the rush of the ocean's flow, the rumble of tectonic plates sliding against each other, measure the throb of the magma swirling beneath the crust of the planet.

He could see radio waves for gods sake!

It was terrifying.

Batman scrubbed a hand over his mouth and tried to calm himself.

He reminded himself that it wasn't permanent. They'd figure it out. As sure as he had been imbued with Superman's powers, he could be drained of them.

He hoped.

He knew if he stayed like this then he'd go mad.

Staying in Gotham had been impossible. He'd always thought himself in tune with his city but…he'd had no _idea_ of the pain and suffering that he had been oblivious to through the simple means of being human. He could hear each individual cry at the same time as he couldn't drown out the maniacal laughter from Arkham. He could see the stains of long dead blood smearing the streets, taste the toxicity of the chemicals dumped into the river from miles away, he…

Batman gripped the bridge of his nose and bared his teeth in silent frustration.

He couldn't do this.

"Bruce?"

He flinched at the light touch of a hand on his shoulder and abruptly found himself thirty feet away.

He scowled behind the harsh lines of his cowl.

Wonder Woman hung in the air where he had been a half second before and tilted her head in silent question.

"I'm alright." He lied.

She frowned.

"I'm fine. See?" He focussed himself and drifted carefully close to her.

Another reason he had retreated to the night sky was because he'd been so clumsy like this. He'd been terrified of shattering everything with the most casual contact. Everything felt like it was made of eggshells and his greatest fear was destroying the people closest to him.

So he had left Alfred and Robin and retreated out of the way so as to not endanger them further while the League worked on a cure.

He'd been ruminating on how best to go about it himself, but found it almost impossible to focus, and the rearrangement of human DNA to Kryptonian was so far out of his field of expertise that he knew Clark would be quicker with it anyway.

Besides, he'd already broken three Mass Spectrometers just trying to turn it on.

"Progress from the tower?" He moved to draw his cloak about himself and huffed out a sigh when he remembered it wasn't there.

He was in the pants and boots of his uniform, wearing a generic utility belt rather than his distinctive yellow and a black half mask covered his eyes, cheekbones and brow.

He had decided it would be better not to be seen floating above the planet as Batman. The potential terror effect on the criminality was outweighed by the damning evidence that he actually existed.

A great part of his fear factor was still based on his monster in the night persona. Pictures of him billowing in the night sky, clearly and definitely a man in a suit, would kind of put paid to that.

Best to just seem like a generic meta pretending to be Superman.

He managed to halt himself within a few feet of Wonder Woman and hung there uncertainly.

Batman should have known that she would follow him. She being one of the few that could keep up with him now that Clark was out of the game.

She huffed out a breath through her nose. Tapping an ear, she opened her hand wide and shrugged a shoulder.

"I can't hear you, Bruce. The air is too thin."

"But I can hear you."

She watched his mouth intently and nodded slowly.

"Clark's ears are much more sensitive than mine. Yours must be too now."

He half turned from her and looked out into space.

She glided effortlessly in front of him.

"A more expansive belfry than you're used to, hmm?"

"Not now, Diana."

"What was that? Giving me the brush off? It's such a shame I can't hear you." She laughed though it was breathless.

The air up here was fine for him. He frequently found himself forgetting to breathe for several minutes at a time but she obviously needed more oxygen than he did.

He found that most disconcerting of all. That he was suddenly the stronger between the two of them.

He reached out faster than he intended and she gasped when his fingers hooked behind her girdle. She yelped when she thumped into his chest. He blinked, suddenly intensely aware that he was stripped to the waist. He had flown out of the cave so fast that he'd neglected to pick up a shirt. He hadn't noticed the cold until he felt the heat of her skin. He looked down at her, leaning close to speak directly into her ear.

"Can you hear me now, princess?"

"All five senses fully functional." She murmured.

Looking down at her he became entranced.

She _glowed_.

It was subtle, but this close he could see it. A thin gilding of fiery gold dusted her skin. A shimmering pulse rolled over her in time with the beating of her heart. Looking deeper, he could see the thump of her pulse in her throat. Her hair billowed about her head in the low gravity like ink in water, her eyes were actually an almost violet colour and she smelled of coffee, caramel, leather, sea surf and sunshine. Not to mention the base female scent of her that he had certainly never noticed before.

And Clark saw her like this all the time?

How did he keep his hands to himself?

"Are you really alright?" She looked up at him, those violet eyes worried and he tilted his head.

"No." He hadn't removed his hand from her girdle, keeping her effortlessly close to him. "It's driving me insane. I can't think there's so much going on. I'm seeing everything in a new way. It's becoming too much for my brain to handle."

"Bruce, be calmed." Her hand came to rest over the thud of his heart in his chest. "We can find a way to reverse this."

"What if there isn't?" He studied the stars beyond her, seeing millions more than he could have as a normal man. "I'll go mad, Diana."

"Be still, be calm, look at me." She cupped his face in both hands and waited until his eyes met hers. "If that is the case then you will adapt. You are the most obdurately perfect man I know, I cannot imagine something so paltry as a rewrite of your DNA defeating you."

"Perfect?"

She shrugged a shoulder.

"I see mine reflected in you." She grinned when he smirked.

"I don't want this. I've never wanted this."

"Because powers make people stupid?"

"You're not going to trap me that easily." He warned her. "I'm not referring to you, who have had powers your entire life and have always pushed yourself to do more, I'm talking about me. A kid whose playset suddenly includes world domination as a viable career path."

"Bruce, how much power would you have to give up in order to run the planet?"

He looked at her sharply and found her grinning at him.

"You're _enjoying_ this!"

"Watching you –how would the Flash put it- freak out about something?" She held up her finger and thumb barely an inch apart. "Little bit."

"I thought you were supposed to be one of those kind goddesses."

"To your dark god, you mean?"

He scowled at her again.

"This power doesn't make me a god and it never will."

"And that's exactly why I'm not worried." She smiled at him and her fingers laced through his. "This will not destroy you, Bruce. I promise." Her eyes travelled down him and she frowned.

"Where is your armour?"

"I…couldn't put it on."

She arched a brow at him.

"I kept tearing it." He looked away from her. "The pants were okay but the shirt is always tighter and…it tore apart like tissue paper." He held up his free hand and studied it. "Fabric tougher than steel and denser than Kevlar and I ripped it to shreds."

"Well, that just proves there is a silver lining to everything."

He frowned down at her and she smirked.

"I'm certainly enjoying the view."

"Stop it." He warned her. "I'm dangerous."

"Always," she agreed easily enough, "but I'm not scared."

"You should be. I'm not Clark. I can't control this."

"Oh, I am _fully_ aware that you're not Clark." She swirled around him, her hair brushing over his chest and shoulders in silken caresses. "I think you're determined to see this as a curse. It isn't, you know."

"I can't do anything without destroying something." He growled at her.

"You will adapt."

"I don't want to adapt. I want rid of it!"

"I can show you, if you'd like." She came to hover in front of him again, still too close so that she could hear him.

"Show me what?" His eyes betrayed him by dropping down her body but he didn't miss her smirk.

"Come, I know that Clark likes to do this." She laced her fingers through his and tugged at him.

He reluctantly angled his body after hers. Stronger than her or not, she was still going to be difficult to resist. He clumsily trailed in her wake at first but focussed his thoughts and managed something of a functional flight path.

They flew over the atmosphere, skimming the edge, not far enough out so that she couldn't breathe but far enough so that the friction from the air was lowered to almost nothing. She was taking him into the sunlight. It gilded the horizon at first but then slid around the curve of the Earth, growing brighter and brighter until the sun itself came into view.

He felt the heat break over him, startling from the cold void of the dark and Diana looked back at him when he faltered.

"Alright, close enough." She pivoted in the air, releasing his hand and swimming over his head to roll around behind him. "No, relax, loosen your arms."

He scowled when she reached around him and tugged at his elbows, drawing his arms away from where they had been folded over his chest. She spread them wide, angling her body against his so that he turned to face into the sun.

He winced against the brightness and then sucked in a breath when he felt it hit him.

Sunlight.

The rays of a yellow star lancing into his Kryptonian physiology. He felt it pour into him like water over arid soil. Felt each cell in his body drink it in and revel in it. He gulped it in like a starving man given sustenance and his head fell back, he groaned a little.

"Good?" Diana's chin rested on his shoulder and her hands rubbed small circles against his back. Working into the tension knotted muscles there.

He growled.

"That was stupid of me." He turned, always so carefully, and faced her. "I should have realised."

"You knew academically, but you didn't know here." She tapped her fingers against his heart and smiled at him with that simple way of hers.

"How did you know that Clark enjoyed this so much? You come here often with him?"

"We bask together sometimes." She shrugged a shoulder. "I do not remain this tanned by accident."

"Hrrn."

"Why? Jealous?"

"No." Yes.

"Unlike some, Clark and I are social creatures. Sometimes it is nice to just simply be with someone for nothing else but knowing they are there."

He frowned. He had to admit, spending alone time with Diana would definitely have ulterior motives attached for him. Clark was an idiot.

"And what else do you and Clark do together that's so damn pleasant?"

She tilted her head at his tone but didn't rise to the bait.

"Talk. Sometimes. Play at others."

"Play?" Bruce felt a stab of jealousy low in his gut. He had thought he knew the exact extent of Diana and Clark's friendship. Especially since Clark was married to the Lane woman.

Could they be…?

"Your children call it 'tag' I believe."

"Tag?!" The word burst from him on the gust of a relieved laugh so strong it buffeted her back a few inches. She arched a brow at him. He coughed and tried to recover himself. "I mean, two of the most powerful people on the planet and you…play tag?"

"It is really more like cat and mouse." Diana nodded. "Neither of us had friends of equal power when we were younger so…" She shrugged.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"He hasn't gone anywhere, Bruce."

"Yes he has." He spoke gently and watched her face.

"Yes," she sighed, "he has."

"And you were hoping, by coming to me here…"

"Bruce, no!" Her hands clasped his and she looked him right in the eye. "You are not interchangeable to me. You are both my dearest friends and as different as two men can be from one another. I wouldn't change a thing about either of you. Well, that is a lie, I wish you more happiness, but aside from that I cherish you exactly as you both are. I came here to comfort you, Bruce, to ground you a little. Not to pretend that you were someone else." She cupped his cheek and smiled at him and he felt his mouth tug up at the corners in response.

Well, enough of that.

"Tag, you're it." He tapped her shoulder with one hand and reversed the polarity in his body.

He dropped like a stone.

"What…?"

He waved up at her when she twisted to look down at him, then flipped head over heels and rocketed away as fast as he could. He winced when the sound barrier burst around him and dialled it back a little.

He twisted when a finger prodded his shoulder. Rolling on his back but not slowing at all, he found her cruising above him effortlessly.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She waved at him. "And you're it."

With a twist of her shoulders and a kick of her legs, she peeled away from him and dived towards the surface below them.

He'd gone a mile before he managed to stop and felt his stomach swoop at the sudden jolt. His lips had peeled back from his teeth and his heart thundered in his chest, but it wasn't from anger or worry. He realised after a moment that he was laughing.

He focussed, ignoring the nauseating sensation of his telescopic vision kicking in and spotted her swooping towards the panorama of Australia.

Upping his game, Bruce gave chase.

He pushed himself and pushed himself, though constantly wary of reaping damage from the speed of his passing made him slower.

Come on, he thought to himself, he knew more about aerodynamics, gravitational forces and the way a human body moved through the air than either of Clark and Diana combined.

There was no way he could lose this.

He angled his arms back, stretched himself into as sleek a shape as possible and piled on the speed.

He caught up with her somewhere over Queensland but misjudged his tagging.

He tackled her full on, swearing when he spun out of control, intent on letting her go but changing his mind when his shoulder clipped the ground and some three hundred miles an hour.

Snatching her close, he wrapped himself around her and they bounced and skipped over the arid desert like a stone over water.

It was a long trench dragged into the soil by his back before they slid to a halt.

He coughed, waving at the dust billowing around them and pulled Diana up so he could see her face.

"Are you alright? Anything broken?"

He stopped when he realised her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"Oh, Bruce, if they could see you now!" She threw back her head, her hair flying and sending grit and dust clouding around them again. He shut his eyes and shook his head to clear his face of it. "Not quite so graceful now, are we?"

"But you're okay?"

"Better than okay," she hopped up from straddling his chest to crouching on it, "I'm winning."

She kicked off hard enough to punch him a foot into the ground.

He coughed, more out of surprise than actually being winded and pried himself out of the divot she'd punched him into. Wicked woman. He realised that they were both a lot stronger than he had thought.

She was right, he had known it academically but now he…he _knew._

The ground cracked when he rocketed up and gave chase once more.

She was headed South.

He didn't catch sigh of her until they had left Australia behind and were crossing over New Zealand. He pushed himself again, reminding himself that his limits were so much further beyond than where he had thought, and managed to get within a hundred feet of her by the time they reached the Ant-Arctic ice flows.

Then she dropped to skim the ocean and headed straight for a miasma of glaciers.

He followed, stupidly he would later realise, and had to slow considerably when she twisted in and out of the bobbing ice flows. She had been flying all of her life and knew exactly at which speed she could corner on a dime.

He, however, learned only that it was cold going headfirst through a glacier no matter how many powers you had.

"Give in yet?"

Bruce shook the snow and pulverised ice from his shoulders and in his hair and twisted to try and discern where she was.

"Of course not." His voice carried as easily as hers, but the walls of ice in constant motion around them made it echo and bounce back and forth in a web of confusion.

Come on, come on, where was she?

"That will soon change."

His head snapped up when he realised where she was but it was already too late. With a casual kick, she punted the top four or five tonnes of a glacier off and dropped it on him.

Bruce was certainly strong enough to catch the ice, but not quick enough. Bubbles coughed from his mouth when the glacier punched him into the sea and his gut clenched at the cold.

It wouldn't kill him, not even harm him, but it was _cold_!

He shot out of the water like a rocket from a bottle and clamped his arms around his body. He growled.

Her laugh echoed and bounced around him.

"You're going to get it for that." He warned her.

"Ooh, I'm shivering. No, wait, that's you." She laughed again and he growled, but this time to himself.

Bruce turned in a slow circle, shaking the ice forming on his skin off every so often and scanned carefully for any trace of her. It wasn't until he bumped into a glacier that he realised he was employing some good old fashioned x-ray vision.

He grinned and twisted in the air again, looking harder.

There!

Bruce smirked like a shark and pinpointed exactly where she was. Well, since he was wet anyway…

Diana slunk carefully up over the peak of the glacier and risked a quick glance to where she had seen him last.

Frowning when she saw the gulley between ice flows empty, she risked a second glance. Her breath clouded the air when she huffed in consternation. Where had he gone?

He was a clumsy flier, the wind trailing from his body noisily, buffeting the ice in a manner that was as clear as neon signage to her.

Still, he had managed to ghost her even without his bat suit.

A single drop of ice cold water hitting her back was her only warning.

She twisted and lunged, trying to speed away but his arms circled her waist and she yelled in horror and frustration when he simply toppled backwards in the air and dragged her into the water with him.

She screamed in the cold, the sound burbling from her mouth on a cloud of bubbles and she could feel his chest moving with his laughter against her back. She struggled wildly, managing to push away from him only when he let her and jettisoned herself from the water like a dolphin.

"It's freezing!" She hugged her arms about herself, her teeth already chattering.

"Not so fun on the other side, eh, princess?" He floated up out of the salty water and she shook herself viciously, sending more icy spray over him. He chuckled at her in rebuke.

"Oh, and tag." He waved at her and shot away, the waves rippling under his passing.

Diana growled, spun herself a few times to rid herself of most of the water, and then gave chase.

It was clear, by now, that he was getting the hang of not only flying but a multitude of other skills that Clark possessed too. He was getting better and sleeking his shape down to reduce the wind resistance on his skin, angling his arms and legs to bank easier, coming to understand the pitch and yaw of the human shaped body in the air.

Still, he had only been flying a day. She couldn't in good conscience let him win, veteran of the skies that she was.

Time to actually start trying.

She caught him over the horn of Africa, doing nothing more than steal his mask before pivoting away and disappearing into a storm system rolling in over the coast.

Bruce dived in after her, without hesitation, but unfortunately didn't learn the trick of diverting lightning before he was struck a few times.

He looked kind of cute with his hair going in all directions like that.

He chased her up and over the storm, stealing back his mask and taking her tiara with it. She cursed him but he was already rocketing up towards the upper atmosphere and she had little choice but to save her breath for following him.

The game continued for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

The change seemed to creep up on them.

It started with her. He got her so mad with wearing her tiara on his arm like a trophy that, when she next caught him and he wriggled too much for her to get it free, she bit him on the shoulder and dived away so as not to be caught again.

He chased her into the clouds, deeper and deeper into their cloying mist and pounced on her in the grey. They wrestled in the air, breathless and laughing and he had tickled her ruthlessly until she had been forced to release him.

When she caught him, she dropped on him from above, wrapping her legs around his waist and nibbling at his ear to distract him. It wasn't until he released her legs and spun in her hold to reciprocate that she bounded away from him.

Not fast enough, as it happened, when he tackled her over the skyline of Metropolis and they both clanged into the copper globe on top of the _Daily Planet_.

"Gods, Bruce!" Diana yelped when the slowly spinning globe creaked under them.

"Are you alright?" He was panting, straddling her. He made a show of leaning over her, pinned beneath him as she was. "I didn't win too hard?"

She shoved at his chest and rolled away, attempting to fly off and take her humiliation somewhere less public but he tackled her again and they thumped into the side of the _Planet's_ tower. They dropped a few metres before he could get purchase and halt them on a ledge.

Not before his fingers had dragged deep furrows into the polished brickwork though.

"Clark's going to be annoyed."

"Don't care." He grinned down at her and she thought he looked suddenly like some night god of mischief.

His blue eyes almost sparkled behind his dark mask, his chest –scar riddled and sculpted- was gilded in the bright sunlight and his grin was nothing but wickedness and all aimed at her.

"I won. What is my prize?"

"There is no prize."

"What's this?" He snorted. "Clark I can see going for the spineless fair play route, but not you, princess. You like winning too much." He planted his hands against the warm stone at her back and grinned. "What do I get?"

"Bragging rights?"

"I had those anyway." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Clark doesn't get a prize if he wins."

"We've already covered that I'm not Clark."

"Ye-es…" She bit her lip as her eyes took an unauthorised tour down his body. She dragged her attention back up to his face with difficulty and saw his knowing smirk. "Isn't my tiara enough?"

"No, but if you're going to give up clothes…I want the eagle."

"What?!" She jerked back against the stone with a thud and he grinned.

"My chest feels a little bare without my symbol. Yours will have to do. Fork it over, princess."

"I'm not giving you my eagle." She hissed at him.

"Shall I take it?"

"You wouldn't dare."

He tilted his head at her and she realised too late what she'd just said.

His hand closed over the metal over her chest at the same time as she pushed him away and the distinctive sound of ripping leather could clearly be heard over the buzz of traffic far below them.

Bruce toppled backwards at her shove but halted his descent with a flex of effort. He found himself still standing on the tower, but this time perpendicular to the wall, facing up at the sky. He lifted his hand and examined half of an amazon's armour in his grip.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Bruce!" Diana leaned out over the ledge, gripped him by the belt buckle and hoisted him up onto the ledge again. "Damn you, look what you've done!"

She hurried to fold her arms over her chest when he did exactly that.

"How am I supposed to get out of here without somebody seeing me?"

"Luck?"

She thumped him hard enough to nearly punt him off the ledge again and he laughed.

"Sorry, princess, I didn't mean to. I don't know my own strength."

"Liar." She growled at him, struggling to contain herself even with both arms folded over her chest.

"Here, let me help." He was still smirking as he stepped flush against her and leaned casually against the wall. "There, now no-one can see you."

"Not. Helping." She gritted at him, a flush crawling up over her face. She studied his face. "You seem abnormally…puckish."

"It's the sunlight." He shrugged a shoulder and she tried to ignore the way the dusting of the hair over his chest roughed against her skin. "I feel a little drunk."

"Too much too fast maybe?" She was watching a news helicopter buzz lazily by a few blocks away. She hoped their cameras didn't happen to glance this way.

His identity was protected. Hers, however, might suffer from being sandwiched between an unnamed masked meta and the _Planet_ news tower.

"Maybe." He leaned more heavily into her.

"Bruce…this is not the tallest building in the city. We could be seen."

"No, you could be seen, _I'm_ wearing a mask."

"You're always wearing a mask." She huffed. "You're going to have to carry me out of here. You can fly faster than I can. No one will see us if you go faster than the highest shutter speed."

"Ask me nicely."

"Bruce! You ripped my clothes off!" She punched his shoulder and tried not to get annoyed when he merely chuckled. "The least you could do is make sure nobody but you sees me!"

"But I haven't seen anything." He looked down pointedly and all he could see was her pressed up against his chest.

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm always serious." He reminded her.

"Here, in the news capitol of the world, with more cameras and photojournalists than anywhere else, you want me to…flash you?"

"I wouldn't object."

"I'll be _seen_."

"Is that your only objection?"

Diana opened her mouth and stalled when her brain pulled the emergency stop lever. Yes, that pretty much was the only reason. She was on fire where they touched. She could feel the power rolling off him in waves. He was huge, made plainer by him not slouching, roped in muscle and pressed so close to her that she was forced to widen her stance to admit him.

"I can cover you."

A flush rose high on Diana's cheeks when her brain immediately attributed the wrong meaning to that word. She knew he meant he would shield her but all she could think was that he had just offered to cover her in the same way a stallion would a mare. She pressed her lips together and tried not to arch towards him.

She always reacted to him like this. Always, but now it was so much worse. She could barely focus on what he was saying. She didn't know if it was because he was playful and powerful or because she could see his eyes rather than the blank lenses of his cowl –admittedly it might have had something to do with them both being stripped to the waist- but she did know that he was short circuiting every thought she was trying to have.

Her common sense with it.

"Alright, princess, I can take a hint. I'll try and get you out of here quick enough."

She watched in horror as the walls came down behind his eyes. He angled his face away from her and slid his arm around her waist, gathering himself to leap from the ledge and take her with him.

That was completely unacceptable. She couldn't let him think that she was rejecting him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she yanked him around, crushing his mouth down over her own.

He grunted, in surprise and the force in his body suddenly reversed, swinging from his feet to his back and thumping him into her.

She groaned as she was crushed against the wall, but it wasn't a sound of discomfort.

Her breastplate clanged from his fingers to the ledge at their feet and tumbled unheeded off of it to land on a balcony far below.

Diana didn't care, she was too busy climbing Bruce like he was a tree. Her legs wrapped around his, her arms twining around his neck and his tongue pushed into her mouth, claiming her.

The wall cracked behind her. Neither of them noticed.

He kissed her like she was sunlight. Drinking her in. Wet open-mouthed kisses, nibbles to her jaw and neck, branding bites over her breasts. He boosted her up higher, suckling a nipple into his mouth and her back arched. She sank her teeth into her lip to keep from screaming.

Gods, she'd never had this.

She'd had lovers in the past, she'd been courting Bruce for quite some time, waiting for him to get up the courage to believe himself worthy of her, but she'd never had a man as strong –stronger- than she was. He held her effortlessly in one arm, one hand filled with her breast, tugging on a dark nipple, his head bent to the other. She squirmed in his hold, her nails scoring over his back and not worrying about flaying muscle from bone. Her legs cinching about his waist with no danger of cutting him in half.

"Stop me, Diana." He groaned into her skin. "Tell me to stop before I fuck you here and now. Right up against his tower."

Diana's head thumped back against the polished stone and she looked up at the globe spinning slowly above them.

"Do it." She smirked. "Take me. Claim me."

He looked up at her then, his eyes behind the mask glassy with lust rather than sunshine drunk.

He dragged her down the stone and took her mouth again, this time with a ferocity born of cutting loose. He gripped both of her wrists, bracers and all, in one hand and pinned her hands over her head. The metal rang out like a bell and crumpled more stone, pebbles littered down over them, skittering over his back and skipping down over the edge.

His other hand snaked down between them, questing between her legs. She moaned into his mouth, her teeth sinking into his lip, when he _stroked._ Two fingers, from cleft to clit and back again. He rubbed insistently through her uniform that rapidly dampened under his touch.

She squirmed in his hold, powerless to do anything to cease his torment and gasped into his mouth.

He gave her exactly what she wanted without needing to ask.

Pinning her where she was, letting her struggle in the throes of her own passion, driving her insistently higher and higher. She felt it build in her, the primal forces that made up her body roiling, her godly magic simmering under her skin.

She was panting against him and he just grinned, snatching kisses from bruised lips, rubbing his chest against hers knowing the hair there would tease her nipples ruthlessly.

She twisted on the edge, fighting him and getting nowhere and he finally relented.

Yanking aside her uniform he thrust two fingers into her and ground his thumb over her clit.

Diana's eyes flashed open and she screamed.

Ozone filled the air, lightning struck from seemingly nowhere and he chuckled into her neck.

She convulsed around him, back arched and gasping. She mewled his name over and over as he gentled her down with lighter strokes until she could understand English again.

"You like that, princess?"

"What was your first clue?" She gasped, panting. She hung from his hand on her wrists. Her eyes were glassy, golden lightning flashing in their violet depths and he smirked.

Bruce could feel the heat from where the lightning had struck between his shoulder blades and was suddenly glad of his borrowed powers. He was surrounded in a corona of heat haze and he pressed against her, letting her feel the crackling energy of the lightning she had summoned grounding itself in his bones.

He released her hands and revelled in the feel of her sliding her fingers through his hair. He turned his head to kiss the soft skin of her inner elbow and stilled when her other hand went on an unguided tour of his body.

She didn't waste time with anything other than her desired target. Her hot fingers skimmed his chest and stomach and he sucked in a breath when her hand delved into his pants without so much as bothering to unzip them.

The zipper growled, though significantly quieter than he did, when it split against the back of her hand and she closed her fingers around the throbbing length of his cock. He sucked in a breath and anything he'd been about to say to her about taking this somewhere more private emptied itself from his head.

She pulled his mouth over hers again and kissed him fiercely. Stroking him with eye rolling skill. He had a moment to consider who she had learned such skill from and let the jealousy spur him into crushing her against the wall again.

Cracks raced over the stonework. Somewhere deep in the building, workers could hear a faint rumble. Maybe something to do with the lightning of a few minutes ago?

He forgot his skilled ways and practiced seduction techniques. His hand fisted in her star spangled briefs and he yanked, retreating down her body only long enough to haul them off over her boots and toss them over his shoulder. They floated away into the cool breeze buffeting at them.

A storm was rolling in.

He picked her up, spanning both of her thighs with his hands and hoisted her against him. She shoved at his trousers, tearing at them to get them out of the way and welcoming him in.

He growled at the first slithering contact of his cock head over her cunt and rolled his hips against her. Teasing them both with the slippery slide of sensation. She was sopping wet for him. Creaming. For him.

Sliding his elbows under her knees and gripping her hips, he kissed her fiercely and swallowed her groans as he pushed into her. She arched and mewled into his mouth as he fed inch after inch of his cock into her. Stretching her deliciously. Deeper and deeper until he was balls deep and she was gasping from it.

He slid one arm out from under her legs and braced himself against the wall, his fingers splayed beside her head.

He shook all over. Sweat slicked his skin and he felt like he'd run a marathon.

They had circled the globe more than once in their games and he hadn't even felt winded but now, now with her wrapped around him tighter than a fist, he could barely breathe.

Her muscles rippled around him and he growled, thrusting into her. He shut his eyes, gasping at the sensations and all of a sudden he couldn't stop. He had suspected that metas of Diana and Clark's strength would suffer from an insensitivity to the world around them. That they wouldn't feel as easily as the rest of them.

Wrong.

He felt _everything_.

He could feel the vice like grip of her cunt around his thrusting cock, he could feel the magic snapping and crackling under her skin as her climax built again. He could feel the huff of her immortality gusting over his neck as she panted against his skin. He felt the ozone building around them both again, the lightning charging over their heads.

Diana's nails scored down over his back like knives in her frenzy and he hissed at the sensation, his head kicking back. Her heels spurred into his back, her teeth bruising his shoulder where she bit him.

He braced both hands against the wall and she held herself up against him, bracing herself against his cock hammering into her. His fingers flexed, punching into the brick work to the second knuckle.

The wind howled around them, rain beginning to pound down onto their skin, steaming on contact. The tower shook properly now.

Not the great weaving motion it was designed to make in the event of an earthquake but a subtler much more insidious vibration that sent ripples through cups of coffee, made computer screens flicker and drawers rattle in their desks.

Jimmy Olsen was heard to note that it sounded oddly…rhythmic.

The lightning built, charging the air. Smaller strikes forked at the rods of nearby buildings. The wind howled.

Bruce cinched an arm around Diana's waste, dragging her closer and harder into each thrust.

She was moaning over and over in her native tongue, he was in no fit state to translate, but he guessed that she liked what he was doing judging by the way she went into a frenzy every time he did _this_…

"Bruce!" Diana arched her back, crashing into the wall behind them and pulling him with her.

Lightning struck his back again, passing into her through their connection between her legs and her nervous system lit up like a Christmas tree. He roared in her ear, slamming into her again and the wall bore the brunt of them both.

It punched inward, the bricks unable to take anymore. Diana's legs tightened about him, hauling her deeper into her as she came and he crashed down on top of her into the attic of the tower.

The floorboards, old as they were, weren't up the weight of two rutting metas falling onto them and gave way with a crack and a billow of dust.

Bruce tugged Diana closer and wrapped his arms around her, spinning them as best he could so that he landed flat on his back and she gave another little scream when the jolting impact pushed him balls deep into her one last time.

It was all he could take. His back arched, his hands dragged her down over him again and his eyes flashed open.

Twin red lasers burst from his retinas, scoring into the ceiling, right through the roof of the tower and searing the D off of _Daily Planet_.

He was dimly aware of hearing it thump into the ceiling but he was really more consumed by the way Diana was grinding down onto him and her cunt was squeezing around his cock like she hoped to wring the life from him.

It was long blinding moments before he came back to himself.

His chest was heaving, Diana was slumped over him, panting. Her internal muscles rippling around him every so often in fluttering aftershocks.

"Nnnff, girdles aren't made for slouching." She levered herself up into a sitting position and pushed her hair back from her face with shaking hands.

He reached up, his own hands none too steady, and helped her neaten herself up as best she could.

Still, she looked exactly like what she was.

A stunningly gorgeous Amazonian princess who had just been fucked through the side of a building and struck by lightning.

Twice.

Bruce smirked.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself. You ruined my uniform."

"Heh." He outright grinned and folded his hands behind his head. Enjoying the view.

She wore nothing save her bracers, boots and girdle. Something about the enchanted bronze at her waist just made the slim curve of her waist and the fullness of her hips seem all the more exotic. Her nakedness was all the more captivating for the accents of hard metal to all those miles of soft skin.

He swiped his tongue over his lips and she shook her head.

"No way, if we're going again, it's going to be somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

He scowled at her and sat up, grinning at her little gasp when his cock shifted inside her.

Another thing going for meta powers would be the practically non-existent turnaround time.

It was a wonder Lane didn't walk like John Wayne.

"I mean it." She gripped his shoulders.

"Alright _fine_." He huffed out a breath and groaned when he lifted her off of his cock.

He stroked her a moment to soothe his regret and then hopped up from the floor, swooping her up into his arms and tucking her into his chest. Scanning the attic, he whipped a dust sheet off of a crate and snapped the dust from it before bundling her up into it.

"Not exactly Amazonian silk, but will suffice for now." She sniffed at him. Her colour was high and she looked away from him, not sure what to do with herself.

She watched him rearrange himself back into his trousers with some difficulty and felt a her flush deepen. She tried to order herself under control.

Good gods, _lightning._ She hadn't known she could do that.

"Amazons don't have silk," he leaned down and gripped her chin, turning her to face him, "no silkworms on Themyscria." He pressed a searing kiss to her lips.

After a second's hesitation, she melted into him. Oh yes, round two would happen as soon as he could take her somewhere they wouldn't destroy any more property.

"Back in a blur." He winked at her and then bounded up through the hole they had punched in the floor.

Another gliding hop saw him out onto the ledge and he leaned out over the drop to scan the possible flight paths her uniform might have taken.

The rain was hammering properly now and he double checked his mask was in place, still looking for a telltale flag of primary colour.

He grinned when he spotted her briefs and swooped down on them.

He plummeted through the rain, angling across the street, enjoying the soothe of the cold water against his still steaming skin and pulled up sharply at the window in question.

He smirked at the sight of her briefs dangling off the end of the flagpole alongside another set of stars though this one had matching stripes.

It was a moment to pluck them from their place and he stepped onto the flagpole, old habits of needing a perch to scan from dying hard. Looking again, he swept his wild hair back with one hand. A curl fell down over his forehead and he reached up to sweep that back too only to stop himself and grin. He curled it around his finger and placed it more deliberately down over his brow.

"Ah. There you are." He gave a theatrical little bounce onto the flagpole, using it as a springboard and sprang himself over the street back to the _Planet_ building.

He landed soundlessly on the balcony and hopped down off the wide marble carved railing on the surround. Stooping, he scooped up the golden eagle breastplate and the tattered remains of red leather attached and froze when the balcony doors suddenly opened.

Yellow light fell over him in a stunning square of brightness and he blinked myopically against it until his sensitive eyes adjusted.

He remained perfectly still when he saw none other than Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen framed in the doorway.

He straightened, making no effort to hide whose uniform he had in his hand and whose tiara still rode his bicep. Offering a courtly bow, he cleared his throat and tried to get the cadence just right.

"Lois, Jimmy." He nodded to each of them in turn and admitted, if he did think so himself, that his Superman voice was almost as good as his Batman one. "Lovely evening isn't it?"

Lois' mouth was gaping open, her eyes wide with shock.

Glancing down, Bruce could see the bite and scratch marks over his chest and arms. His distinctly rumpled look and the way his belt was still unbuckled. Well, there was no hiding what he'd been up to.

He saw Jimmy raise his camera and altered his stance. Chest out, shoulders thrown back, he rested his hands on his hips…the camera flashed at exactly the same time he grinned in that proper Hollywood way. Like he was about to bite someone.

"Be seeing you." He gave them a jaunty little salute and then bounded up off the balcony, soaring up towards his lover.

"What have you been up to?" She accused him as soon as he stepped through the hole in the side of the tower.

"Collecting your things."

She wasn't fooled for a moment.

"You're grinning. You _never_ grin unless you've done something heinous."

"The only thing I've done here is you and you are neither a thing nor heinous. So you're being paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid if I'm right."

He shrugged a shoulder and held out his arm, she went to him without thinking, sliding into his embrace as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Judging by the way he grinned down at her, he thought so too.

"Come on, I own an island off the coast of Hawaii. I've not built anything there yet so the only thing to break is the sand." Bruce handed her the uniform and scooped her up into his hold.

"Don't worry, no one will see us."

She didn't trust that grin an inch, but she had little choice but to keep her thoughts to herself when he threw himself out of the tower and rocketed up into the sky faster than even she could have.

Diana tucked herself in closer to his chest and mused that she probably shouldn't be looking forward to tomorrow's front page.


End file.
